onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
San Juan Wolf
| doppor = Kenichi Ono | doppita = Marco Pagani | prima = Capitolo 575; episodio 484 | razza = Gigante | affi = Pirati di Barbanera | ruolo = Pirata | data = 2 marzo | età = | altezza = | taglia = | frutto = | altro = }} Sanjuan Wolf is a colossal giant, known as "Colossal Battleship" for his size, and was originally one of the legendary criminals who was given a life sentence in Level 6 of Impel Down, as his crimes were so atrocious they had to effectively be erased from history itself. He was initially mentioned briefly by Emporio Ivankov. He was eventually freed from prison by Marshall D. Teach, and since then has become a member of the Blackbeard Pirates. Appearance Wolf is a giant of extraordinary size, towering over even the largest beings known to date like Oars or Little Oars Jr., as well as being so big that he appears to be roughly the same size as the Marine Headquarters at Marineford, and is thus the biggest known giant to date, living up to his well-deserved nickname. His head is shaped like an onigiri, and his facial features include round eyes with dark lines around them, along with eyelash-like marks, similar to those found on Franky's face, that point downward. To date, his entire body has yet to be seen, as it is always obscured by something. He is wearing his prison uniform from Impel Down, has light-brown hair, and a black beard covering the sides of his face. Personality Despite being known for committing crimes that caused his existence to be erased from history, he seems to have a playful attitude, as seen when commenting that he was found when he was trying to hide behind Marine Headquarters. He is also quite shy, as he acts scared when people realize who he is and continued hiding while the rest of the crew fought Whitebeard. In fact, he was the only person there who did not fight in the war. Later, it is shown he often complains that he has done too much such as swimming from Marineford to the New World. Despite his complaining and lack of participation, he is shown to be very loyal to Blackbeard. Forza e abilità His abilities have not yet been shown, but he was powerful enough to be contained in Level 6 of Impel Down when caught by the World Government. As a giant, he shares their attributes, including immense strength, though to what degree is unknown. Another testament to his power is the fact that when Blackbeard recruited the Level 6 prisoners, he was one of the people that survived the battle royale, making him one of the strongest prisoners. Despite his tremendous size he was able to reach Marineford without being detected until he was right behind the Marine Headquarters building. Storia Reclusione in Impel Down San Juan Wolf era uno dei criminali più temuti al mondo, ed è noto per essere l'unico gigante con quelle dimensioni, ma alla fine fu catturato dal Governo Mondiale e condannato a vita al Livello 6 di Impel Down, dove venne cancellato dalla storia. Solo poche persone come Emporio Ivankov sapevano chi era. Tuttavia quando Barbanera e la sua ciurma arrivano ad Impel Down, viene liberato da loro dalla sua cella insieme a Katarina Devon, Vasco Shot e Avalo Pizarro dopo aver combattuto fino alla morte nelle proprie celle uscendone vittoriosi. Lui e i suoi compagni prigionieri sono stati in seguito reclutati nella ciurma di Barbanera per poi dirigersi a Marineford. Saga di Marineford Lo si vede a fianco dei pirati di Barbanera e i suoi compagni criminali, i quali sono stati reclutati nella ciurma, a Marineford per assistere alla morte di Barbabianca. Wolf sembra sorprendersi quando i Marine si accorgono di lui e lo riconoscono. E' stato l'unico, oltre a Stronger, a non aver attaccato direttamente Barbabianca. Dopo che Shanks ferma la guerra, Wolf lascia l'isola insieme al suo equipaggio. Saga dopo la guerra Wolf was later seen following behind the Blackbeard Pirates' raft, complaining about a variety of things such as his legs being gnawed by fish and getting tired from presumably having swam from Marineford to the burning island (and possibly from treading water) where they took Jewelry Bonney hostage before Blackbeard told Wolf to stop whining, saying that they were negotiating a Marines' battleship for his sake because he almost caused their raft to collapse due to his size. However, Admiral Akainu was aboard the approaching ship, and the crew knew at once that the Marines were not willing to commit to the deal. They then fled, leaving the Bonney Pirates to be captured. Aumento del potere Ad un certo punto, durante il due anni del salto temporale, i pirati di Barbanera approfittano delle conoscenze del loro capitano riguardo ai territori in precedenza controllati da Barbabianca per conquistarli. Barbanera diventa un imperatore e il gruppo comincia a dare la caccia ai possessori di frutti del diavolo più potenti per impadronirsene. Trivia * According to Vice Admiral Strawberry, because of his size, it is unmistakably Sanjuan Wolf as there is only one known giant that huge. * It is currently unknown how he was put into (and later taken out of) Impel Down due to his size. Also, despite his size, he was able to disappear behind Marineford's main building for half of Chapter 577. It is confirmed that this is not due to a Devil Fruit, since he was seen swimming in the ocean. * He is the largest character yet seen in the series. * Even though the Blackbeard Pirates were conducting a trade with the Marines by trading Jewelry Bonney for a battleship on Wolf's behalf, the fact that Little Oars Jr. was already as big as a Marine battleship makes it unlikely that Wolf, who is much larger than Little Oars Jr., would fit on any ship that the Marines could offer. * Sanjuan Wolf shares his birthday with Sanji, March 2nd. Navigazione de:San Juan Wolfe en:Sanjuan Wolf Categoria:Giganti Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Personaggi del Paradiso Categoria:Personaggi del Nuovo Mondo Categoria:Pirati di Barbanera Categoria:Ex prigionieri di Impel Down